The present invention relates to systems and methods for selectively enforcing a temporary limitation on the use of certain functions of a portable device for the period that the device is within a specific territory.
People have grown accustomed to taking mobile phones with them almost everywhere they go. Modem mobile phones are becoming multi-functional devices which may include: a voice recorder, a still camera, a video camera, a portable data storage device, and a global-positioning system.
There are many territories (i.e. designated regions) where a local authority forbids the use of one or more of the functions mentioned above for reasons of security, safety, or commercial interest. A method in the prior art of deterring the use of such device functions is to forbid visitors to carry a mobile phone into the territory. Indeed, there are places where one is not allowed to enter with a mobile phone. Such a method deprives the visitor of the legitimate use of the mobile phone for answering calls, and also creates a risk of theft or loss of the mobile phone in cases where the device is left with a gatekeeper.
Another deterrence method in the prior art is to instruct visitors not to use these particular functions. In doing so, one relies solely on the visitor's cooperation for compliance. Thus, such a method is not reliable since visitors may, intentionally or unintentionally, use one of the forbidden device functions.
It would be desirable to have systems and methods for enforcing limitations on the functionality of portable devices in a designated territory, without the drawbacks of the prior art methods.